


Safe for Now

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Episode: The Abominable Bride, Faked Death, Ficlet, Gen, Oneshot, Sister - Freeform, like brother like sister, one chapter, related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You come to Sherlock asking for help. You're his sister and faked your death a few years ago to escape Moriarty. But he's found you and the next victim of the Abominable Bride is you. You need his help. But will he give it? Or will you die at her hands?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe for Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinastark2015.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tinastark2015.tumblr.com).



> Hope you enjoy!

"MRS. HUDSON! There's a woman in my flat again!" Sherlock shouted when he walked in and found you waiting in the center of the room. 

"Nice to see you again too, Sherl," you sighed. "Look, I don't have time to play our usual games. I need your help."

"I don't mix business and family, sister mine. Please be so kind as to exit the flat before my friend returns," Sherlock insisted, opening the door again to show you out.

"You do with Mycroft. He gives you cases all the time!" you argued. "Sherlock, please! My life is in danger! You have to help me. Please......You're my last chance. It's part of the case."

Sherlock furrowed his brow, looking over you suspiciously. "How did you know about that? John hasn't published the installment for The Strand yet," he told you.

"Because.....I'm part of it. I'm the next target," you admitted quietly. "Remember when I faked my death all those years ago? You knew how, but didn't tell anyone. But you didn't know the real reason why. I......Moriarty was after me. I did a little bit of freelance work to infiltrate his ranks and destroy his Empire from the inside. But he found me out and he's been after me ever since. I knew he wouldn't stop until I was dead, so I faked it. I managed to stay hidden for a while and I thought I finally was safe and could stop worrying about him. But he found me and now he's sending the bride after me, just like everyone else! You have to help me. Solve the case! Please!"

"We're already attempting to solve it. There's nothing more to be done. Why don't you simply fake your death again?" Sherlock muttered sarcastically.

"You know as well as I do that wouldn't work. Not again. He'd know it was fake. He wants me killed by his own hands so he knows it's real," you murmured, fearing for the worst. "You're not going to help me, are you? Fine. I'll go tell Mycroft. He'll tell you to help. He can protect me, at least."

"No, he can't. He's useless," Sherlock argued, though you both knew he didn't quite believe that. "Fine. You can stay here. We have a spare room you can use. We'll watch over you and ensure your safety," he told you. "At least, John will. I'll be solving the case."

"John? Since when have you two been so intimate?" you asked him, chuckling a little.

"That's none of your business. We've been flatmates and friends for quite some time. We use one another's Christian names occasionally," Sherlock tried to brush the matter aside. You knew better though.

"All right. Thank you, Sherlock. And I'll try to stay out of the way. I certainly wouldn't want to walk in on you two," you teased, going to the spare room. You'd been here before. You knew where everything is. 

You went to the spare room and settled in, getting a few things cleaned up. Suddenly, someone else walked in. Looking over, you realised it was a short, blonde man who seems to have been a soldier at one point. He seemed startled to find you there, as though Sherlock hadn't told him. 

"Sherlock! Next time tell your flatmate when I'm here!" you called, chuckling softly. "He can be so forgetful at times. I'm his sister." You introduced yourself, curtsying. 

"Oh.....Well, I'm John Watson, his flatmate. We've been working on a case together, so we probably won't be in much," John introduced. 

"Oh, I'm well aware of the case. More so than most. I'm a part of it," you told him, still smiling. He seems surprised. "I'm a target. Sherlock says you'll watch over me and he'll solve the case."

"Well, we'll certainly get to work on it," he agreed with a nod before returning to Sherlock. You heard a soft argument in the sitting room that soon quiets. Of course. They're friends. They resolved it.

Soon enough, night comes. You know tonight is the night that the bride will come for you. You're terrified, palms sweaty and clammy as you watched the window with wide eyes. It doesn't take long for a fog to form and a shape to appear in the mist. The bride. You screamed, bringing Sherlock and John into the room. They quickly rushed out to find the bride, managing to catch her and follow her back to the underground system. They found the league of brides and Moriarty inside and manage to dismantle it, ensuring your protection as Moriarty disappeared yet again. You may not be out of the clear just yet, but you're safe for now.


End file.
